


【万笛】《猫头鹰看了想摇头》[完整版]

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛HPAU [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 卢卡毕业之后，他们开始了一段异地恋。





	【万笛】《猫头鹰看了想摇头》[完整版]

**Author's Note:**

> 又是被lft搞疯的一天。  
> 提前祝大家圣诞快乐。

【万笛】《猫头鹰看了想摇头》[HPAU]

 

_[伊万.拉基蒂奇x卢卡.莫德里奇]  
_[From 绯轮]

…  
我知道这个国家崎岖多山岭，气候多变又冷到滴水成冰，于是环顾四周要找些轻快流畅的东西，径直挑中了温暖又富有教养的你  
…

拉基蒂奇在霍格沃茨正式跨入五年级的时候，莫德里奇已经回到了克罗地亚，开始更进一步的研习魔药学和草药学。尽管麻瓜界已经有了让分隔两地的人交流无阻的工具，但霍格沃茨城堡作为一所巫师学校的特殊性质让它屏蔽了一切电波与信号，使得年轻的巫师们还是使用传统的猫头鹰传信作为交流方式。  
猫头鹰是拉基蒂奇开学前莫德里奇和他一起去对角巷挑选的，考虑到之后它要进行克罗地亚到英国甚至更远距离的书信传递，拉基蒂奇专门挑选了店里体型最大的一只猫头鹰。过后他们在弗洛林冷饮店一边吃开心果冰淇淋一边思考这只猫头鹰的名字，从克罗地亚的传奇巫师前辈到上赛季最佳找球手，最后还是选择了赫尔墨斯这个名字。  
莫德里奇撑着下巴看着眼前正在翻阅新一年黑魔法防御术课本的拉基蒂奇，直到他的男朋友在他眼前挥动手指，莫德里奇才猛地从自己的思绪里抽身。“在想什么？”莫德里奇将已经融化的冰淇淋舀起来淋在开心果碎上，“在想我老了。”  
拉基蒂奇失笑道，“Lukita，你才十九岁。”莫德里奇懒洋洋地应了一声，下午的阳光让人都变得慵懒起来，“可是我认识你的时候才五年级，那个时候你才十三岁。”他伸出手在旁边比了个高度，“这么高，还是个可爱的小男孩。”  
十六岁的少年人，往成年的路上又跨了一步，脸庞开始褪去孩子的乖巧圆润，初现成年人的硬朗轮廓。  
至今莫德里奇想起自己为了拉基蒂奇在最辛苦的五年级跑去加入魁地奇队，仍觉得不可思议，甚至可以用鬼迷心窍来形容。  
“现在你五年级了，而我都毕业了。”莫德里奇还记得自己第一次来到对角巷的场景，每走一步都好像踩在自己心脏因为激动而狂跳的鼓点上。而拉基蒂奇的想法更为直接，他们要分开很长一段时间了。  
莫德里奇察觉到他的低落，探身过去将吻落在他的唇角，“我会给你写信的，圣诞节的时候我们也可以找机会见面。”  
愿景虽然美好，但事实是在拉基蒂奇五年级那一年他们几乎没有见过面，仅仅靠猫头鹰传信来联系。异地恋与年龄差更显得这段感情经营不易，繁重的课业让莫德里奇的来信几乎成了拉基蒂奇生活中唯一的期待。  
五年级结束的那个假期，拉基蒂奇没有在家里休息几天，便迫不及待地去到了莫德里奇工作的地方，没有用猫头鹰事先通知，他想给自己的男友一个惊喜。  
沾着露水的玫瑰是在路上花店买的，因为拉基蒂奇还没有到可以在学校外随意使用魔法的年纪。他的出现让莫德里奇差点打翻了面前那锅正在冒泡的魔药，拉基蒂奇接住跳到自己身上的男友，亲吻他的耳廓。  
他在莫德里奇身边待着的时间长到猫头鹰的信都是送来了莫德里奇的公寓，清晨猫头鹰尖利的喙敲击玻璃的声音让两人醒过来，拉基蒂奇从它的腿上解下霍格沃茨的来信和O.W.Ls考试的成绩单。  
拉基蒂奇在床边坐下，先展开了霍格沃茨每年开学前例行的来信，然后才深吸一口气拆开手里的成绩单。莫德里奇睡眼惺忪地贴上他的后背，下巴放在他的肩上，目光顺着羊皮纸上的科目与成绩往下走。  
“成绩不错。”最后他总结道，拉基蒂奇也松了一口气，觉得自己去年没白辛苦。作为过来人的莫德里奇从他手里拿走成绩单端详道，“我记得你之前说过想做解咒员。”拉基蒂奇点点头，“现在也想。”  
“解咒员对魔药学要求相对不高，你可以考虑放弃魔药学了。”拉基蒂奇在魔药学上一向苦手，和莫德里奇形成了鲜明的对比，O.W.Ls里拿到良好已经是刷新他的最好成绩了，但大概还是达不到他们那位严苛的魔药学教授的要求。  
莫德里奇假装没看见拉基蒂奇满脸感谢梅林的表情，更加放松地靠在他的肩上，“你的占卜课成绩可比我好多了，考试的时候水晶球有告诉你未来吗？”拉基蒂奇暂时还不想让莫德里奇知道自己在水晶球里看到的未来，他告诉莫德里奇自己看见了格兰芬多获得了学院杯和魁地奇奖杯，引得莫德里奇有气无力地回应了一声“不——”。

…

亲爱的伊万：

我离开了克罗地亚去西班牙参加那边的魔药研讨会，西班牙这片土地十分令人着迷，这里的巫师大多都是家庭教育，只有极少数去了魔法学校。但即便如此，这里的氛围也很棒，有许多优秀的巫师。而且相比英国和克罗地亚，这里的巫师更愿意和麻瓜接触，所以西班牙关于巫师不能干涉麻瓜的法规条令要详细严苛很多，尤其是麻瓜的足球运动这方面。  
说到麻瓜的足球，虽然他们全场只通过一颗球来决定胜负，但我开始感觉到这项运动的有趣了。之前我去俄罗斯的时候，那里正在举办足球世界杯，就像我们的魁地奇世界杯一样盛大，克罗地亚还获得了亚军。  
什么时候我们国家的魁地奇队也能成为世界亚军就好了。  
在与俄罗斯的科多斯多瑞兹魔法学校的教授交流的间隙，我尝试了这所学校里的运动，和魁地奇十分相似，只是这里的巫师不是骑扫帚，而是坐在树上进行这项运动。出乎我意料的是，那些粗壮的树干十分灵活，但我还不是很能够掌握到平衡。  
说回到西班牙，在研讨会结束之后我应该还会在这边停留一段时间，就像前面说的，这里令人着迷。英国的天气总是阴沉沉的，西班牙的阳光很好。  
研讨会同样十分有趣，今天我还和别人讨论了迷情剂中调整原料的剂量是否会产生不同的效果，或者延长迷情剂的效力。鉴于每个人闻到的迷情剂味道是不同的，我其实很好奇你会从世界上最有效的爱情魔药中闻到什么味道。可惜你已经不需要学习魔药学了。  
无论如何，我希望你在学校一切都好；之后我们可以一起来西班牙旅行。

想念你的卢卡

早餐时候猫头鹰照例是带来了学生们的信件，其中体型比一般猫头鹰庞大的赫尔墨斯极为显眼，起初同学们还是揶揄拉基蒂奇这段艰辛的异地恋，到现在已经见怪不怪。赫尔墨斯看上去风尘仆仆，在拉基蒂奇解下信件之后也没有啄食他碗里的麦片粥，直接回到猫头鹰棚屋里补觉。  
尽管拉基蒂奇知道自己现在最重要的是学习需要成为一名解咒员所需要具备的一切知识，但还是不可避免地羡慕起莫德里奇，他还没有去过俄罗斯体验骑在树上玩魁地奇，也没有去过西班牙，但他知道那里有莫德里奇喜欢的火腿。在这一切的背后，最重要的是他又有一段时间没有和莫德里奇见过面了。  
作为一名解咒员，必须熟知魔法界各个时段的历史，从而更全面的去分析咒语。这个理由让拉基蒂奇无法放弃魔法史，但无奈宾斯教授的课一如既往地平静无波，拉基蒂奇坚持了十五分钟便开始眼皮打架。  
下课后直接去借里奥的笔记吧。拉基蒂奇告诉自己，南美洲过来的交流生是拉文克劳之外少有的能够全程听课的学生。他抽出一张新的羊皮纸，笔尖蘸上墨水给莫德里奇回信。

亲爱的卢卡

我在学校很好，虽然我不想这样说，但没有魔药学的确让我的生活轻松了不少。魔药好像还没有学到迷情剂，不然我的室友回来之后一定会大声讨论。  
我猜我能在迷情剂里闻到与你有关的味道。  
足球的确是一项有趣的运动，了解之后我能明白为什么麻瓜们对它这么痴迷。我还记得我们当初因为好奇去看足球比赛，完全不了解规则，只能在麻瓜们鼓掌欢呼的时候跟着茫然地拍手。  
马里奥和丹尼尔都成为了职业魁地奇球员，我觉得克罗地亚魁地奇队的未来还是值得期待。另外，新学期的学院队选拔刚刚结束，斯莱特林新招了一位找球手，大家对他期待很高。老实说，我有些怀念前几年我们作为各自学院的找球手比赛的日子。  
下次来信时附上照片吧，我很想见见你。自从你毕业，我觉得我们就没怎么见过面，每次见面的时间还特别短。  
我放弃了占卜学，教授还觉得有些可惜，她说我是少有的在这方面具备一定天赋的男生。但事实上我就和你一样不是很相信占卜未来这类事情，多看一些古代魔文这门课的参考书对我来说或许更实际。  
在西班牙一切顺利，我听说那里的食物很棒。

同样想念你的伊万

另外，不需要任何爱情魔药，我的心已经属于你了。

写完之后拉基蒂奇思考着要不要删掉那句仿佛饱含怨念的关于没怎么见面的话，但最终还是没能下笔。这是事实，年轻的格兰芬多苦涩地想着，他们见面的时间少得都不像一对情侣。他甚至开始想念莫德里奇还在学校里的日子，即便那个时候他们还没有在一起。  
拉基蒂奇走到猫头鹰棚屋，赫尔墨斯还在补觉，拉基蒂奇也不想吵醒它，选择了另一只猫头鹰。  
有人在身后拍他的肩膀，他回过头，发现是维达，赫奇帕奇学院的克罗地亚学生抱着一个看起来分量不轻的包裹，对他露出一个大大的笑容。“又给卢卡寄信？”拉基蒂奇点点头，维达叹了口气，“异地恋真辛苦。”  
“这是？”拉基蒂奇疑惑地看着他怀里的包裹，“给丹尼尔的零食！”维达说道，笑容又回到他的脸上，他的猫头鹰飞到面前，维达伸手点了点它的喙。“还有一点‘惊喜’。”惊喜中藏着“惊喜”，维达最喜欢的小手段，拉基蒂奇猜是佐科玩笑店最新的产品，也只有苏巴西奇能对他的恶作剧全单照收。  
名为“纸巾”的猫头鹰带着包裹和拉基蒂奇挑中的猫头鹰一起飞走，维达拈去拉基蒂奇身上的一根羽毛，“我不知道你和卢卡是怎么做到的。”他突然说道，拉基蒂奇疑惑地眨眨眼。“离得这么远，我和苏巴还不是恋人，都觉得难受极了。”  
拉基蒂奇耸耸肩，“不能去改变的事情，也只有试着去习惯了。”他们肩并肩走回礼堂，拉基蒂奇注意到他的头发又长了一截，苏巴西奇毕业之后他好像就不爱剪头发了。“那你习惯了吗？”维达问道。  
“没有。”短暂的沉默之后拉基蒂奇回答道。

…

亲爱的伊万

你一定想不到我在西班牙遇到了谁，加雷斯.贝尔！我们已经很久没见过了，我以为他回到了威尔士，没想到他现在居然在西班牙。和我不同的是他来西班牙是为了更进一步地研究变形术，我之前好像和你提到过，他在阿尼玛格斯和变形咒这方面很有造诣。  
除了他，我还认识了不少有趣的巫师。塞尔吉奥是一位西班牙巫师，有一个超帅气的职业，驯龙师。他对龙的一切都很了解，我们交流了龙血和龙爪粉的用途，不过这份职业也是有代价的，龙在他身上留下了好几道无法消除的伤疤，但塞尔吉奥将它们看作勋章。  
还有一位法国巫师卡里姆，他之前在布斯巴顿魔法学校学习，他描述中的布斯巴顿和霍格沃茨很不一样，是一座极美丽的法式宫殿，但世界上最棒的魔法学校一定是霍格沃茨，这一点我不接受任何反驳。  
马塞洛是来自巴西的巫师，他说自己很遗憾之前没有来霍格沃茨进行交流学习，我们在“城堡在麻瓜眼中是废墟”这个想法究竟是起源于谁的母校上有些分歧，但除此之外，他是一个超可爱（也许我不该这么形容一个男性）的人，对待魔法生物很有一套。对了，他还说卡斯特罗布舍的守护者凯波拉是世界上最麻烦的捣蛋鬼，我想你们格兰芬多的皮皮鬼遇到对手了。  
西班牙的火腿非常非常非常好吃，我知道我们克罗地亚的火腿也很棒，但对比起来还是西班牙的更好吃。  
我觉得我在西班牙停留的时间又要延长了，塞尔吉奥说他可以带我去看看西班牙的驯龙岛，顺带还准备向加雷斯请教一下阿尼玛格斯的技巧，他是我记忆里唯一一个在如此年轻的年纪就在魔法部注册了是一名阿尼玛格斯的巫师。  
斯莱特林的魁地奇队迎来了新鲜血液真是太好了，也许我们终于可以赢得一次魁地奇奖杯了。毕业之后我就没有再玩过魁地奇了，想念那些累并快乐的训练和比赛的刺激，尤其想念我们面对面的时候。魁地奇就是把我们牵在一起的缘分不是吗。  
西班牙有很多关于解咒的书籍，可惜都是西语，我已经记下了书名，可能未来某一天你就会收到赫尔墨斯带来的一堆书。  
说到赫尔墨斯，下次让它送信吧，我有礼物带给你，这只猫头鹰可能带不动。  
我拜托同行的朋友拍了照片附在信后。  
最后，不如下次见面时我告诉你我在学习迷情剂的时候闻到了什么味道。

你的 卢卡

拉基蒂奇看着新的来信有点笑不出来，他并不想承认那是嫉妒，但此刻他的心里的确好像被放置了一个酸棒糖，酸酸地灼烧出一个洞。他当然知道加雷斯.贝尔是谁，来自威尔士的巫师当初可以说是和莫德里奇一见如故，使得不短的一段时间里莫德里奇都忽视了拉基蒂奇。  
好在贝尔只在霍格沃茨交流学习了一个学期，就回到了威尔士当地的魔法学校，拉基蒂奇知道他们一直保持着笔友关系，他也不喜欢莫德里奇谈论起贝尔时露出的表情，但夏日的那个夜晚里年长者的告白让他把一切都抛诸脑后。  
在他们小心地维持着学长与学弟的关系的那段日子里，拉基蒂奇是没有任何立场来表达自己心中那股不舒服的情绪的。如今倒是有了充足的立场，但少年人的自尊心又不允许拉基蒂奇在自己的恋人面前显露出小肚鸡肠的样子。

我记得贝尔先生，他是一名优秀的巫师。我很高兴你们能够重逢，之前在学校的时候你们就很聊得来，替我向他问好。

莫德里奇反复咀嚼着信里的这句话，有的字眼上能看出书写者用了不小的力道，脸上不自觉露出了笑容。“加雷斯。”他唤了一声，在贝尔回过头之后说道，“伊万让我替他向你问好。”威尔士巫师点点头，“他还是和以前一样不喜欢我吗。”他说道，他可一直记得之前在霍格沃茨时这位格兰芬多狮子落在自己身上的锐利眼神。  
“也许吧。”莫德里奇回应道，提笔给拉基蒂奇写回信。贝尔在他身后说道，“你明明就很满意他的反应吧卢卡，给他解释清楚，我可是帮过你们的人。”  
莫德里奇对前半句不置可否，用无伤大雅的小方法让远在英国的男朋友吃点飞醋，却又不愿意表露出来，字里行间都能让人想象出他写信时的委屈表情，是苦闷异地恋里为数不多的乐趣之一了。  
贝尔看着莫德里奇心情颇好地写信，摇摇头继续做自己的事。  
有的人看着是可爱的金毛兔，骨子里可是属蛇的斯莱特林。

我好像在之前的信里嗅到了一点酸味。  
Raketa，亲爱的，加雷斯是好朋友，仅此而已。事实上，在毕业之前给你熬制福灵剂做礼物还是他给我的建议，可以说是我收到的所有建议里最靠谱的一条了，你不会想知道我的室友都给我出了些什么主意的。  
不过我很高兴你这么在意我，很遗憾不能在现场看见你的表情。

莫德里奇就差把你吃醋的样子很可爱这句话写在纸上了，但拉基蒂奇已经读出了这个意思，被捉弄了，他想着，热度一路从脸窜上耳廓。在洛夫伦凑过来想看信上写了什么时，他飞快地将羊皮纸收进口袋里。  
在拉基蒂奇读到信之前，莫德里奇的礼物还在礼堂里引起了骚动，毕竟不是每天都能见到有人让猫头鹰送来一条大火腿，火腿砸在餐桌上之后猫头鹰就累得晕死过去的场景。拉基蒂奇觉得这一年多下来自己和莫德里奇恐怕都要上猫头鹰们的黑名单了。  
“这不公平！”旁边长桌上斯莱特林的学生抱怨道，“莫德里奇明明是我们斯莱特林的前辈，凭什么好处都给格兰芬多了。”  
“因为他被一个格兰芬多拐走了。”

伊比利亚火腿很好吃，我给其他学院都分了一些，它出现的方式实在是太瞩目了，很少有机会让全校的目光都落在自己身上。赫尔墨斯大概有一段时间不想为我们传信了，它累坏了，而且心情不太好，醒过来之后在我的手指上狠狠啄了一口。  
今年圣诞节我会留校，你呢卢卡，要在西班牙过圣诞节吗？

莫德里奇的回信说自己还在思考在哪里过圣诞，拉基蒂奇猜测他还是会在西班牙过圣诞，说不失望是不可能的。  
他给莫德里奇寄去了自己在比赛中抓住的金色飞贼，当作提前的圣诞礼物，莫德里奇曾经在圣诞节时送了他一个，虽然那段回忆里有个不是很好的开始。  
卢卡有自己的事情要忙，就算过来，也只能停留很短的时间，太辛苦了，还是不来比较好。他这样安慰自己。全然不知道莫德里奇已经准备好了惊喜，要在圣诞节的时候送给他。

圣诞节的早晨照例是被猫头鹰扑扇翅膀的声音唤醒的，床头已经有了一堆礼物，窗缝间漏进来的冷风让拉基蒂奇坐起来的同时将被子在身上裹了一圈。室友们已经各自离校，拉基蒂奇也不必担心清晨的颓废样子会被嘲笑。  
父母送了一套镶嵌着细碎宝石的羽毛笔，又是一份只适合被好好保存着而不那么实用的礼物。维达送了一盒太妃糖，拉基蒂奇觉得是肥舌太妃糖的可能性非常大；洛夫伦和福萨里科送的都是和魁地奇相关的礼物，唯一一本书是学霸里奥送的。  
拉基蒂奇拆开了所有的礼物，用来包裹的彩纸在床脚堆了一地，却发现没有来自莫德里奇的礼物。难道是因为西班牙和英国的时差吗，拉基蒂奇想着，起身穿上鞋袜，准备将自己裹得严严实实的然后去礼堂吃早饭。  
圣诞假期让霍格沃茨冷清了许多，四个学院的学生加起来都没能凑齐一张桌子，但早餐还是一样的丰富，可惜拉基蒂奇的心也不在早餐上，一片火腿就能让他想到莫德里奇。  
吃完饭之后拉基蒂奇陷入了无所事事的状态，圣诞节当天他并不想让自己陷在论文里，能陪他在魁地奇球场飞两圈的人又都离开了学校，拉基蒂奇躺在宿舍的床上，看着头顶猩红色的帷幔，难得的觉得有点孤独。  
在拉基蒂奇意识都开始涣散的时候，耳边突然出现了翅膀扑扇带来的风流。这一定不是猫头鹰，尤其不会是他养的那只身材可观的赫尔墨斯。拉基蒂奇睁开眼睛，发现是一个金色飞贼在耳边振着翅膀。  
这是他送给莫德里奇的那个飞贼，因为当初为了突出这个金色飞贼的独一无二，他特地用魔咒在上面印刻To Lukita的字样。拉基蒂奇从床上翻身而起，金色飞贼左躲右闪避开他的手，引着他往外面走。  
拉基蒂奇一路跟着它走出城堡，踏在松软的雪地上，因为钻进围巾缝隙里的风打了个寒战。然后他看见金色飞贼像魁地奇比赛中那样突然消失，下一秒出现在了他男朋友的肩膀上方。莫德里奇手里拿着两个纸杯，站在挂了金色丝带的树下笑吟吟地看他。  
带着力道的拥抱让莫德里奇险些打翻了手里的纸杯，他的小臂碰了碰拉基蒂奇的身体，并没有出声打断年轻些的男友给自己这个近乎令人窒息的拥抱。  
“我以为你忘记我了。”拉基蒂奇难得用这样含着委屈的声调说话，莫德里奇偏过头吻了吻他的侧脸，“怎么会呢，我不是来陪你过圣诞了吗。”  
杯子里是外带的黄油啤酒，是冬日里令人温暖的甜味，拉基蒂奇这时候才发现自己离开寝室时太过匆忙忘记戴上手套，现在手掌已经被冻得快要失去知觉。纸杯上被莫德里奇施了保温咒，热度透过杯壁一点点让拉基蒂奇僵硬的手指重新热络过来，莫德里奇一边说你到底会不会照顾自己，一边牵过那只空闲的手放进自己的衣袋里。  
他们像是第一次走进霍格莫德村，一步步走得极慢，仿佛用放缓的脚步来填补分开的这些日子。莫德里奇说起自己的魔药研讨会，进行得很顺利，圣诞节之后他会有一篇新的论文发表。他给拉基蒂奇讲马德里的圣诞节是什么样子，还有他见到了龙，刚出生的龙宝宝还不能飞但已经可以吐出威力不小的火球。  
“马德里很好，我见到了有趣的事物，认识了不错的朋友。”他的手指在衣袋里摩挲在拉基蒂奇的指节，“但还是想见你。”喜欢上一个人，心大概就被拴住了，想让他看见自己所遇见的，想让他了解自己所听到的；被朋友打趣比起男友更像是交了一个笔友，也只是笑一笑，只有在夜深人静的时候才会放任思念拉下嘴角的笑容。  
恋爱之后又分隔两地原来是这样的感觉，苦里带涩，涩里含酸，酸中又藏着甜。  
这本身就是一剂最复杂的魔药。

“那你这次回来，住在哪里，霍格莫德吗？”莫德里奇摇摇头，“霍格莫德都客满了，”他笑得眉眼弯弯，“我能去格兰芬多的宿舍借宿吗？”  
拉基蒂奇在自己的脑子思考出来要怎么把身为斯莱特林学生的前男生学生会主席光明正大带进自己公共休息室前已经答应下来。然后才反应过来这并不是一件容易的事，尽管学校里现在人少，寝室里也没有别人。  
“放心。”莫德里奇给了他一个高深莫测的笑容，“我有自己的办法。”说完他笑得几乎含不住口中的黄油啤酒，“我居然要进格兰芬多的公共休息室了，这是之前多少斯莱特林都没有做到的事情啊。”  
莫德里奇已经许久没有来到霍格莫德了，挂着圣诞花圈堆着积雪的建筑勾起他许多的回忆。他想起第一次从蜂蜜公爵给拉基蒂奇买糖果，因为拿不准他喜欢什么，买了好大一堆，抱在怀里让他走路脚步都慢了不少。  
书店里新一期魁地奇周刊的封面是苏巴西奇，这位入选了最佳阵容的守门员首秀之后一直有抢眼的成绩。莫德里奇端详了一会封面上骑着扫帚颇有气势的苏巴西奇，付钱买下了这一期魁地奇周刊，“你知道吗伊万，也许有一天克罗地亚真的能成为魁地奇世界亚军，当然，是冠军就更好了。”

喝完黄油啤酒之后莫德里奇注意到拉基蒂奇嘴角沾上的泡沫，“伊万。”他唤道，指了指自己的嘴角来提醒他，然后拉基蒂奇探身过来亲吻他的嘴角，他们交换了一个绵长的吻，连树枝上的雪细碎地落在头顶也毫不自知。

“所以，你要怎么进格兰芬多的公共休息室。”拉基蒂奇问道，莫德里奇拉着他走到一处僻静没人的角落，“我之前告诉你我在向加雷斯请教关于阿尼玛格斯的事。”莫德里奇说着，将拉基蒂奇的双手捧到嘴边呵气。“现在正是派上用场的时候。”  
拉基蒂奇好像明白了什么，而莫德里奇立刻印证了他的猜想。只是一眨眼的功夫，莫德里奇已经消失不见，一只金毛垂耳兔出现在原地。  
拉基蒂奇蹲下身将它捧在掌心里，垂耳兔看上去乖顺极了，如果忽略拉基蒂奇问他是否有去魔法部注册时蹬他手掌的力道的话。  
没人会怀疑一只被抱在怀里的兔子，拉基蒂奇就这样顺利地抱着垂耳兔进了城堡，回答口令之后走进公共休息室。烧得正旺的壁炉旁有在下巫师棋的七年级学生，莫德里奇新奇地在拉基蒂奇怀里张望着，进入寝室关好门之后立刻跳到地上解除了阿尼玛格斯形态。  
“你们的公共休息室比我们温暖多了。”他说道，“斯莱特林的休息室总是阴森森的。”莫德里奇评价道，也对自己成功掌握阿尼玛格斯十分满意，虽然用途好像不太对。  
“你之前告诉我，见面的时候会告诉我学习迷情剂的时候闻到了什么。”拉基蒂奇说道，他替莫德里奇解开围巾，年长者白皙的脖颈让他想要在上面留下彰显主权的红痕。“你还记得啊。”莫德里奇似乎浑然没察觉恋人的眼神是多么热情而露骨，“一个答案能抵一次圣诞节礼物吗？”

“你就在我面前，已经是最好的圣诞礼物了。”

他似乎也不是很想知道答案，仰面躺在柔软的床上时莫德里奇想着。

整个圣诞假期里拉基蒂奇的怀里都抱着一只兔子，有好奇的同学问他什么时候养的，拉基蒂奇说是在外面捡到的。  
“我怎么就没捡到过这么可爱的垂耳兔呢。”男生想要伸手摸摸兔子的头顶，却险些被咬一口。“他比较……怕生。”拉基蒂奇陪笑道。男生看着回到拉基蒂奇肩头之后完全可以用乖巧二字来形容的垂耳兔，“好吧好吧，看出来了，他只喜欢你。”

假期结束的前一天，拉基蒂奇在霍格莫德和莫德里奇告别，两个人都没有说话，却也都不想先迈出离开的那一步。  
“Raketa，想知道我在迷情剂闻到了什么味道吗？”莫德里奇突然开口道，拉基蒂奇点点头，没有松开搂着他的手臂。“我闻到了草药的清香，海风咸腥的味道，雨后魁地奇球场的味道，”他抬起眼睛看着拉基蒂奇，“还有你。”是我们第一次见面时，你身上皂角混合着阳光的干爽味道。

气味总是帮人在不经意间储存下一段记忆。

“卢卡，我之前说谎了。”拉基蒂奇说道，“关于什么？”莫德里奇漫不经心地问道，指尖玩弄着他的发尾。“关于我在考试时从水晶球里看见的未来。”  
“无论是好是坏，占卜并不是那么值得相信。”莫德里奇说道，“亲爱的，你看见了什么？”  
他的男友用更大的力道拥住他，埋首在他的脖颈间，“我相信我所看到的未来，它一定会成真。”  
“因为我看见我们结婚了。”

“是，这个未来一定会成真。”亲吻前莫德里奇这样回答道。

 

——End——


End file.
